Living Without You
by Vayne358
Summary: Short fan fiction. Ragna X Saya. What will Ragna choose to do when his love for Saya is deeper than he thought?
1. Chapter 1

Ragna X Saya

Living Without You

Chapter One: Confusion

Ragna couldn't sleep. The harsh storm outside pelting the windows with rain, and the thunder shook the walls. Ragna looked over to look at his brother, who was sleeping peacefully. Ragna sat up, and walked into the main corridor of the church. Luckily the sister who looked after them had finished her prayers come time ago, and had gone to bed. Ragna sat down, head in his hands, and sighed.

"Man, what kind of life is this anyway?" Ragna had lived at the church for almost eighteen years now, living with his brother and sister, then Ragna started to think about something, "I don't really actually know everything about myself. What happened to my parents, and are Jin and Saya really my siblings? There's not much reason for me to believe that other then we look alike. Speaking of Saya, she's been acting pretty strange recently."

Ragna had noticed recently that Saya had seemed to been avoiding him, and spending a lot more time with the sister. Saya never got along well with Jin, who was jealous of her because Ragna spent more time with her because she couldn't really get along with Jin for some reason. Saya was very shy, and never really said much. Ragna did his best to understand her through more subtle means, and they got along very well. However, Saya suddenly began to avoid him, almost seeming embarrassed during supper.

"I wonder what could be wrong." Ragna sighed.

He heard light footsteps coming from behind him, and jumped to see Saya was leaning over his shoulder.

"Oh!" Ragna stood up, looking at her, "Saya, you startled me. What are you doing up?"

Ragna heard Saya mumble something he couldn't make out. He leaned in closer, cupping his hand with his ear, knowing Saya didn't like to talk.

"Sorry Saya, I didn't hear that. Could you say it again?"

Saya took a deep breath, a deep red visible on her face. Ragna did not know what was wrong with her. Suddenly, Saya hugged Ragna tightly, her mouth next to his ear.

"I...I love you Ragna." Saya whispered. Ragna wrapped his arms around her gently, hugging her back.

"I love you to Saya, of course I do. We're brother and sister after all."

"No. Not like that." Saya whispered again, tense and nervous, "I love you, Ragna, not as family."

Ragna pulled Saya off him, staring into her eyes. _Wait, does Saya mean, she loves me as something more than family? _Ragna could hardly believe himself, ashamed of himself as his heart began to beat faster. _Why am I suddenly thinking of her like this?! It's wrong!_

"I love you Ragna. You're so kind to me." Saya had begun to speak in a normal tone, surprising him, "Ever since you helped me cheer up after Jin was being so mean to me, I started to love you as something more. I want you Ragna. Please." Saya pressed her face against Ragna's chest, hearing his increasing heart beat, "It's not wrong to love Ragna. Will you accept me?"

Ragna's mind was in turmoil, his heart yearning for Saya, his mind fighting his desires, and Saya's eyes bored into his. Staring with a special love, and need, for him. Ragna's heart beat faster and faster, his own desire for her growing larger. _If we both do really love each other,_ Ragna thought, _Could it be allowed? Do I even care?_

Ragna finally accepted his emotions. He loved Saya, whether she was his sister or not was irrelevant. Ragna placed his hands on her shoulders, making her jump and look up at him.

"Saya." Ragna began to draw closer to her ear, "I do love you."

They held each other gently, a soft kindness in their newly confessed love. The storm outside finally ceased, the rain still failing, but softer now. Ragna gently placed his hand on Saya's cheek, tilting her head up slightly to look at her. They looked into each other's eyes, then Ragna gently pressed his lips to hers. Saya breathed softly, causing Ragna to feel her warm breath inside his mouth. Saya began to kiss him in return, placing her hand behind his head, pulling him closer. Saya, being strangely forward, slid her tongue into Ragna's mouth. Ragna began to gently lick at her tongue, before sliding it into her mouth. Saya then withdrew her tongue, and sucked on his. After several long minutes, they stopped, gazing into each other's eyes.

Ragna looked back on those days. His coat brushing against the bushes as he walked through the forest. He should have done something to save her. To protect her from that bastard Terumi. Jin betrayed him, Terumi kidnapped Saya and made her into the Imperator Librarius. Ragna remember Saya's voice. It was changed, void of emotion.

"Terumi." Ragna muttered to himself, hot in his pursuit. Ragna was going to meet Rachel and Jubei, as they knew that Terumi had to die here, and now, "I will make you suffer for what you've done."

Ragna gazed at the city he never thought he would see Terumi return to. Kagutsuchi, the place where he had killed Lambda, who then gave him the idea engine, allowing him to almost defeat Terumi, but he fled after Terumi lost consciousness in order to break Rachel free of her bonds. It was time for Terumi to die by Ragna's hand, and he was prepared to get Saya back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: I've Missed You

"Terumi!" Ragna charged at the man who ruined his life. Drawing his sword and attempting to cleave him in two. Terumi's Nox Nyctores Ouroboros easily deflected his strike and attempted to impale him. Ragna swiftly dodged and resumed his stance, "Where is Saya you bastard!?"

"Hmmm, looks like you've gotten a lot stronger since we last met Rags." Terumi took off his hat and bowed, "I must say. I have to applaud your efforts. But will they be enough?" Terumi slowly began to laugh insanely, turning into his real form, "Come on you piece of shit! Show me what you've got!"

"Die you bastard!" Ragna has had enough of the suffering that Terumi has caused. Creating the Black Beast, the Azure Grimoire, kidnapping Saya. He was to die here and now.

"Like you got a chance boy! You lost your little idea engine when you saved that stupid girl!"

"Surprise moron, Kokonoe made me another." Ragna held his Grimoire up, "Restriction 666 released. Dimensional interference force field deployed! Idea engine, engage!"

"Shit!"

Terumi attempted to interrupt Ragna activating the Blazblue, but was too late. Ragna was one equal ground with Terumi now, and he was fueled with his hatred for taking Saya, and what he did to Jin. He parried Ouroboros, and charged at Terumi, striking down. Terumi jumped back to avoid the strike, sending Ouroboros to attack again. The second strike was deflected as Ranga stuck the floor, sending out a shockwave of seithr which knocked the blow back.

"Give her back!" Ragna yelled, jumping up and kicking Terumi down onto the floor, drawing his sword for another strike, "Give Saya back!"

Terumi rolled backwards, but wasn't far enough to dodge Ragna's follow up attack. With all his strength, Ragna threw Blood-scythe at his foe, impaling him. Terumi yelled in pain, and Ragna's right arm became covered in seithr, transforming into a massive claw. Ragna grabbed Terumi's head, and his arm crushed his skull, dropping his lifeless body to the floor.

"It's over...it's finally over." Ragna groaned, retrieving his blade.

"Not quite Rags!" Terumi's body began to glow bright green, and a malevolent spirit emerged from the remains, "I defeated Takamagahara! So I'm in control!"

"Not anymore Terumi." Ragna turned to see Rachel and Hakumen standing behind them, "Our good friend Kokonoe, with my aid of course, has broken the program you used to seal Takamagahara. You're no long in any form of control."

"What?! That dame fucking cat! I'll kill her!"

"You aren't going to kill anyone Terumi!" Ragna charged at him, intent to deal the final blow.

Suddenly, all of them were frozen in place. Saya appeared before them, silent. They struggled, but to no avail, as the magic holding them was to powerful. Ragna stared at Saya, who was slowly walking towards him.

"Saya, why?" Ragna stared into her eyes, as she finally stood directly in front of him. She simply stood there, looking back at him, her red eyes portraying no emotion. Ragna refused to fail here, not when he was so close to getting her back. To everyone's amazment, Ragna somehow managed to force his arm free, gripping Saya's shoulder, and pulled her in close.

"Saya, come back to me." Ragna whispered softly in her ear. Although he was not able to see it, Saya's eyes began to water, her eyes wide with what seemed to be hope. Rachel sighed, Ragna was breaking the spell. Ragna whispered into her ear again, his last chance of saving her, "I love you Saya, come back. Please."

The magic holding them in place dissipated. Ragna and Saya embraced each other. Terumi shifted in disgust, and had forgotten about Hakumen and Rachel. Hakumen dashed towards him, and drew his sword. With a special enchantment that Trinity placed on his blade, Hakumen's sword treated Terumi's ghost as a physical being, and knocked him backwards, sending him into the cauldron. As Terumi hit the center of the Cauldron, he simply dissolved, being transformed into what the cauldron was creating, destroying him. Rachel, without saying a word, teleported Hakumen away, as to not intrude upon Ragna's reunion with Saya.

"Ragna," Rachel called for him, "Allow me to take us out of here, to a place where you can be together in privacy."

"Where's that?" Saya asked, turning to look at the girl in front of her.

"I will take you to my castle, where my butler Valkenhayn will escort you to your room. You may stay as long as you deem fit, and must simply speak to me when you wish to go on your way."

Ragna looked at Saya, "Do you want to?"

"Yes," Saya said, nodding, "I just want to be with you Ragna."

"Alright Rachel, but I don't want us to be disturbed under any circumstances. Okay?"

"Very well Ragna, let us depart." And with that, the three were enveloped in darkness, and transported to Rachel's home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter XXX: Alone

Rachel, Ragna and Saya stood amidst the large garden of roses in front of Rachel's home. Almost instantly they were greeted by Valkenhayn. He looked at Saya, never having seen her before.

"Excuse me madam, but my I ask who you might be?" Valkenhayn asked gently. Saya stared at the old man, there was something special about him. He seemed nice enough however.

"I'm Saya." She said simply. Valkenhayn answered with a slight bow.

"A pleasure to meet you, I am Valkenhayn."

"Valkenhayn, will you escort these two to a private room in the castle? They wish to have time alone for their little reunion." Rachel began walking towards the stairs leading to the small balcony overlooking the garden, "Also, I do require some refreshment."

"Certainly madam, I shall bring you your tea as soon as I've brought Ragna and Saya to their room." Valkenhayn gestured to the large double doors of the castle, "This way please."

After a fairly long walk through the halls of the castle, and several flights of stairs, Valkenhayn opened the door to a large room at the top floor of the castle. he set the key on the table next to the bed.

"I must bring milady Rachel her tea at once, but allow me to ask if you would want something to drink as well. I will have one of the other servants deliver it." Saya whispered into Ragna's ear, and he looked at Valkenhayn and shook his head.

"Thanks, but we want to be alone and undisturbed. Saya appreciates the offer though."

Valkenhayn bowed, more for Saya than Ragna, and swiftly left the room, locking the door behind him. Ragna pulled up a pair of chairs next to the large window that overlooked the courtyard. They sat down, looking at each other.

"I'm so glad to have you back Saya." Ragna said, holding her cheek. Saya sighed.

"I've missed you so much Ragna. Your touch, your voice, all of it." Saya began to tear up, making Ragna pull her in close, "The spell I was under, it made me feel like I was floating in nothingness, all alone. I was so scared." Ragna gently rubber her back, running his fingers through her long, now violet, hair. She looked back into his eyes, Ragna noticed that after breaking the spell, Saya's eyes had returned to that bright green he always admired.

"It's all over now Saya. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." Ragna, becoming overwhelmed, cupped Saya's face and kissed her gently, solidifying his point. Saya wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding her tongue in his mouth, as did he. They sat there, kissing for what seemed like an hour, both overjoyed to be in each other's arms again. Saya only managed to keep her sanity when she was trapped by the spell placed upon her by thinking of Ragna, and how much she loved him. He looked so different now, but she was still her brother, and loved him more than that. Finally, they stopped, and simply held each other tightly.

"Ragna?" Saya whispered in his ear.

"Yes dear?" Ragna replied, hearing her sigh as he said 'dear', making him smile slightly. Saya got up and stood in front of him, a hand on his shoulder to keep him sitting down.

"I want to finish what we started that night, so long ago." Saya blushed, her heart racing at what she was about to ask.

"Well? What is it?" Ragna held Saya's hands, staring at her face, "You're so cute when your embarrassed." Saya blushed even more, he laughed softly, "What is it Saya?"

"I, I," Saya took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, as this was a question that she knew would catch him off guard. Saya sat down again, sitting on Ragna's knees, and whispered in his ear, "I want to have sex with you Ragna. I want you in me."

Ragna was stunned. He knew she loved him, and she loved her, but was it on that level? Ragna thought long and hard, closing his eyes to think better. Saya left him to his thoughts, and the exhaustion of her endeavors began to set in, and she fell asleep on his shoulder. Ragna missed her so much, but did his love go to the level that he would want to have sex with her? Many would already see their love as wrong, even despicable. Did Ragna dare to eat from the forbidden tree so to speak? _She wants this. That much is clear. Do I want it too though? _Ragna couldn't even get up to think, as Saya was asleep on his lap, laying against his chest. Ragna slowly turned his head to look at her, trying not to wake her. Sadly she stirred, and look back at him, still somewhat sleepy.

"Did you decide Ragna? My love." Saya slowly sat up, staring into his eyes.

"Saya," Ragna calmed himself. He didn't care what others would think. He loved her, she loved him. It was as simple as that. Ragna gently kissed her, then whispered in her ear, "I'll do it, because I love you so much."

"Thank you Ragna, I've wanted this for so long. My isolation only furthering this. Thank you."

"Well? Where do you want to start?"

Without saying a word, Saya slid of his knees, and sat on hers. Ragna knew where she was going. Saya began to remove his pants, eyeing him the whole time. Feeling like she was telling him to, Ragna removed his shirt, sitting naked in front of her.

"Ready?" Saya asked, looking at his crotch. Ragna simply pulled her up, and kissed her passionately, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

"That good enough?" Ragna asked. Saya simply nodded.

Saya placed a soft hand on his dick, holding it gently. She began to play with his genital, hastily trying to get him hard so she could begin her dream come true. It wasn't long before he was rock hard and ready, and Saya was surprised by the size. With both hands she only covered a little over half of him, she licked her lips, eager for the next step. Saya could smell his cock, warm with the flow of blood. Lovingly, Saya lapped at his tip eagerly, tasting him, and a slight moan escaped her.

"Mmmm you're so good Ragna." Saya looked at him, as seductively as possible. Returning her gaze to Ragna's large member, she began to suck on him, slowly licking every bit of his tip inside her mouth. She slowly moved down, licking sweetly as she went along. Ragna sank into the chair, he couldn't believe that Saya was so good at this. She was halfway down, his cock past her mouth and sliding down her throat, making it hard to breath. After another five minutes of constant sucking, Saya finally pulled his cock out of her throat.

"Your turn Ragna." Saya moaned, completely horny now, and not at all her normal self, "Grab my head and make me suck your cock."

Ragna, also quite turned on, gently gripped the back of Saya's head. He slowly pushed her down he shaft, encountering resistance as he met the back of her throat. Saya moaned loudly, enticing him to force it in. Ragna only intended to push just past, just into her throat. However, he forced her down hard, stuffing her throat with the full extent of his dick. Saya's eyes widened in ecstasy, rolling back into her head as she closed her eyes, reveling in the taste. After a few minutes, Saya pushed his hand from her head, and quickly drew his cock out, gasping for air. Before Ragna could express his concern, Saya forced his cock back down her throat, bobbing her head rapidly. Muffled moans where forcing their way out of her throat, obstructed by his cock. Saya looked up at Ragna as she sucked him. Ragna began to groan, close to the end. Saya pulled him out, and jerked him off rapidly.

"Cum on me Ragna." Saya moaned.

Ragna removed her hand and stood up, pointing his cock her face and masturbating furiously. Saya opened her mouth wide, awaiting the taste of his hot creamy sperm. Ragna tensed up, and began to ejaculate, spraying his load onto Saya's face. Saya closed her eyes, and felt his thick cum splatter on her face. Ragna after several spurts, stuck the tip of his cock into Saya's mouth, filling it with sperm. As his release ended, he fell back into the chair, his dick still hard. Saya softly continued to jerk him off, clearing her eyes with her fingers in the process. Saya looked up at Ragna and opened her mouth, full of cum. She closed it and swallowed loudly, opening it again, to show she swallowed it all.

"I'm a good little sister aren't I?" She teased, licking her fingers as erotically as she could. She walked over to the massive bed by the other window, and sat down, "I'm ready for you Ragna."

"Well then, let's get that kimono off." Ragna stood up, walked over, and hoisted Saya onto her feet. He pulled at the waist cloth that held most of the robes in place, and eased her shirt off, her clothes falling to the floor. As Saya turned to crawl onto the bed, Ragna held her, his hands on her breasts, massaging them slowly. Saya turned to kiss him, and they licked at each other's throats.

"Fuck me Ragna." Saya moaned, and they crawled into the bed. Ragna crawled on top of her, his cock in position, rubbing against her entrance, "Please, be slow. I want this to be special."

Ragna nodded, and leaned in to kiss her, slowly easing his cock into her. As he pushed past her tight cunt, he gently thrust inside, stretching her wide. Saya yelped in slight pain, then moaned loudly in pleasure, clutching Ragna's back, her head tilted back. As Ragna gently moved inside, he kissed her neck, holding her tightly. Ragna's cock finally reached her cervix, and he began to thrust in and out. Softly, but quickly. Saya dug her fingers into his back, moaning continuously.

"Oh Ragna! Don't stop!" Saya moaned, her eyes closed tightly. Then, she opened her eyes, as if she decided upon something. Ragna thrusted again, and stopped deep inside, looking at her.

"Saya? What's wrong?" Ragna asked, and Saya stared into his eyes.

"Ragna, can I ask you something? It's hard I know but," Saya looked out the window.

"What is it?"

"Two things. One, do you think Rachel would allow us to stay here? She seems like she's cruel, but she's so kind." Ragna thought about this, Saya must have had enough of the troubles of the other world, and Ragna was tired of running from the NOL.

"I'll ask her, and the other thing?"

"Can you...cum in me?"

"You mean...you want to..."

"Yes...I've made up my mind. I don't care who judges us. I want you inside me, I want to raise a child under our care, and be happy. Please Ragna." Ragna closed his eyes briefly, and made up his mind as well. He began to thrust again, pushing himself faster to get to their goal.

"Okay Saya...let's do this." Ragna kissed her strongly, nearing his climax.

Saya wrapped her legs around Ragna, refusing to let him go. Ragna began to tense up, close. With a finally thrust, Ragna embedded his cock all the way inside Saya, who screamed in pleasure. Ragna pumped his cum deep inside her, groaning with effort. Saya's pussy began to feel more wet, and he realized that she had climaxed as soon as he did. Their time was finally over, and they were soon holding each other tight under the covers. Saya, tired, gazed into Ragna's eyes again, with newfound love.

"I love you Ragna." She kissed him softly.

"I love you Saya, always." Ragna put a finger to his chin, thinking.

"What?"

"I wonder if Valkenhayn can handle marriage services?" They laughed quietly, and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, on the balcony in the courtyard, Rachel and Valkenhayn gazed up at the room that the two lovers slumbered in. Valkenhayn seemed distraught.

"So, he loves his sister in that manner?"

"Silence Valkenhayn. How they choose to live out their lives is of their own consequence." Rachel stopped him from degrading the two's relationship. Rachel and Valkenhayn's keen hearing over heard all the conversation between the two.

"Milady, might I ask what you intend to do about their inquiry of staying here with you?"

"I think I shall let them. This is of quite some interest to me, and I find Saya to be quite an acceptable person. They will be allowed to stay, and I will tell Ragna about the terms."

Ragna and Saya slept through the night, even though the moon would still be high in the sky when they awoke. Nothing else matter to them at this time. They were together again. And they were happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Living Without Your

Chapter Four: Peace

Ragna and Saya silently stirred. The moon remained motionless in the sky, as it has and always will. Ragna, not wanting them to get up yet, wrapped his arm around Saya's waist. Saya groaned, groggy and unbelievably tired from the night before. Her eyes fluttered open, the dim moonlight kind to her currently light sensitive eyes. She laid next to the window. Looking out, she could just make out two figures on the balcony above the garden, undoubtedly Rachel and Valkenhayn. She rolled over, looking into Ragna's half open eyes.

"Morning Ragna." Saya said, then yawned. Ragna smiled.

"Morning love." Ragna replied, his smile growing as a red hue came across Saya's cheeks, "Ugh, we should probably get up."

Saya nodded, and slowly got out of bed. She sat on the end of the bed, confused. Ragna did the same.

"Umm, where the hell are our clothes?" Saya looked over at Ragna, who seemed annoyed. He draped the sheet around his waist, and opened the glass door onto the balcony.

"Rabbit! What the hell did you do with our clothes?!" Ragna yelled across the courtyard at Rachel, who seemed to be laughing. Ragna threw his hands in the air, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer, and walked back inside, "God damn it, what is she doing?"

"Maybe she's having them cleaned?" Saya wondered, not knowing a thing about Rachel. Ragna thought it over.

"More likely she's just screwing with us, particularly me. Guess we stay in bed for a while more." Ragna crawled back into bed, pulling Saya on top of him under the sheets, "Doesn't matter anyway, didn't want to get up."

"Me either." Saya whispered, and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around her again, holding her tight. They were soon interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Hey! You guys up!?"

"Oh god not that fat bat." Ragna groaned, Gii's high pitched voice annoying him. Saya was finally waking up fully, and sat up.

"Any point in going back to sleep?" She asked.

"No, not really." Ragna shot up, wide awake now. Saya got up and began to open the door.

"Ah you're up-Aaaahh!" Gii screamed as Saya answered the door, still naked. Blood shot out from his nose and he collapsed on the floor. Nago swiftly slammed the door closed.

"Sorry, but Gii is a sad fool. We came to tell you that your clothes are being cleaned, and that we brought some new clothes for you to wear to tea. The princess wants to speak to you about the terms of you staying here."

"You mean the Rabbit heard us?" Ragna got up and walked over to the door.

"Yes, and she's decided to let you stay if you comply to some requirements, some actually mandatory I might add." Nago's footsteps were heard, getting fainter as he walked off, most likely with Gii in his mouth. Ragna eased the door open. On the floor in front of the door was two piles of clothing, one for him and one for her. Ragna brought the clothes to the bed, and laid them out.

"Great. Just great." Ragna said, disgusted.

There was a simple black tux and dress shoes for Ragna. However the dress and shoes for Saya were so intricate, neither of them could make heads or tails of it. As much as Ragna hated to accept it, Saya was going to need help. He quickly put on the tux, Saya patted it down to make sure it looked nice.

"I'll go find someone to help you with this." Ragna said, closing the door. He tried to figure out who to ask, when Nago walked up to him, "What?"

"Let me guess, Saya can't get that monstrosity of a dress on?" Nago sighed, "Just so you know, she forced us to use that dress, so don't blame us. She seems to be quite interested in your sister." Nago looked behind him, then motioned for Ragna to come closer, "Who knows, maybe you can use that against her? Anyway, I'll help Saya, don't worry, I won't do anything. You should run over to the princess, she's waiting for you two."

Ragna trusted Nago to be good to Saya, and walked down the hall. After a long walk through the dim halls, Ragna walked out into the courtyard. Without waiting, he walked over to the small outer building, and ascended the stairs. He reminded himself he would have to be nicer to Rachel, for Saya's sake. He opened the door, and walked towards the small table.

"Good morning Ragna. Rested from your recent adventure?" Rachel said. Ragna refused to let her get to him, and sat down.

"Good morning to you as well Rachel, and yes, we both got a good night's rest, thank you."

"May I ask where Saya is? I expected both of you to join me for morning tea."

"Well, neither of us knew how to put on that dress that was selected." Ragna didn't say it was Rachel who chose it, knowing Nago and Gii would pay dearly if he did, "Nago offered to help her get dressed."

"How kind of him. I instructed them to find a simple, yet elegant dress for her, it appears they failed." Then, Valkenhayn walked back onto the balcony, carrying a large tray with tea and snacks.

"Madam Saya, milady."

Ragna turned to look at her. The dress was tight, and clung almost lustfully to her body. Saya walked over to sit by Ragna, but Rachel stopped her.

"Saya, I shall request you sit next to me this morning." Rachel motioned to the chair next to her. Saya looked longingly into Ragna's eyes, then sat down next to Rachel. Valkenhayn placed the tray on the table, and poured the tea. Ragna, trying his best to be kind to Rachel for Saya's sake, drank the tea in the manner that Rachel did. Saya did as well, though of her own accord. Saya took a small sip, then looked up at Valkenhayn.

"Excuse me, but what type of tea is this?" Saya was no stranger to tea, but had not tasted this variety.

"Ah, it is Earl Grey madam. Is something wrong?" Valkenhayn asked, ready to make Saya comfortable. She simply shook her head.

"No, it's very good. However, you would not have an honey would you?"

"Ah, I see. Please excuse me, I will return momentarily." With that said, Valkenhayn swiftly left, descending the stairs. Rachel turned to Saya.

"I assume you know that having tea with someone, you learn much about a person. You're every bit as graceful as I assumed Saya."

"Thank you Rachel, I must say I'm not surprised by your own sense of grace and dignity. However, I do believe you had some specifications for us to discuss? On the matter of staying here." Saya replied, and Rachel gently placed her cup on the tray.

"As you know, I have already decided you may stay here. However, for you to be capable of staying here, something must be done. Of everyone here, you, Saya, are the only one not fully capable of staying here for long. The reason, is because you are human."

"So what can we do?" Saya asked. Ragna looked down at his hands, sure of what Rachel meant.

"If you both wish to stay here, you must become a fully fledged vampire. I am willing to do this for you. Ragna, this applies to you as well. You need not decide right now, but I must add my opinion on this. I see no potential flaws in this. You and Ragna will be able to live here, for a long time as is obvious, and your potential child will be born a vampire as well." Rachel picked up her tea again, taking another sip.

"Rachel, we both know full well I am willing to accept this. I just want to live my life with Ragna, and be happy." Saya looked at Ragna, almost questioningly. Ragna responded with a simple nod. Valkenhayn then returned, with a small cup filled with honey, and a small spoon. He set it down, and Saya put a single spoonful into her tea and sipped it again. She sighed pleasantly, "Thank you very much Valkenhayn."

"It is no problem milady. After all, since you wish to stay here, you will become a part of madam Rachel's family, so it is my duty to serve you."

"Now Ragna." Rachel turned her head, looking at him directly, "Your conditions are as follows. One, you will be more respectable to both Valkenhayn and myself, and two, you and Saya will accompany me for tea each morning. What you decide to do after, I leave to you."

"Alright Rachel, as long as Saya is happy, I'll do it. Who knows? Maybe now that Terumi is dead and gone, I might actually enjoy myself." Ragna chuckled softly.

"Very well. After tea we will commence the transformation. For now, let us talk, I wish to learn more about you Saya."

Ragna drifted off to his own thoughts, leaving Saya and Rachel to their own devices. Several hours passed, their conversation never seeming to end. _Guess Rachel has finally met another woman of her caliber so to speak. _Ragna could only imagine their future. Not only would they be living with Rachel, who thankfully only required them once a day, but they were going to have a child. Ragna wondered whether it would be a boy or girl, which of them they would like more, and all manner of other things. As he left his thoughts, Rachel and Saya had finished talking, and Valkenhayn took the tea and tray, disappearing once again down the stairs.

"Now Saya, are you ready?" Rachel stood, offering her hand. Saya took it, and swiftly stood up, as did Ragna.

"Yes Rachel, let us begin."

"A moment, I myself am curious to try something, if you would allow me." Rachel stared intently at Saya's eyes. Saya thought over what she might want, and simply decided to let her. Nodding her head, Rachel then motioned for Saya to come closer. Rachel gently held Saya's face, and pulled her down and kissed her. Ragna simply stood there, confused and wondering if Rachel was sick or something. Saya gently returned the motion, sweetly kissing her as well. Rachel then pulled away.

"Well, I must say I do not understand what you find enjoyable about that." She said simply, and motioned for them to follow her. They then walked back into the mansion, heading back to their new room.

"I know how you felt about that Rachel," Saya began, and Rachel turned to look at her, "But I found you to be, quite enjoyable." Ragna almost lost it, as Rachel began to blush. She quickly turned around, and opened the door to their room forcefully.

"Ragna, I will do you first, as your transformation will be quicker. Lie down." Rachel ordered, and Ragna laid down on the bed. Rachel knelt down beside him, and tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. Rachel was on the verge of drooling, as her vampire instincts always yearned to be sated. She then pressed her lips to his neck, and bit. Ragna's body tensed up suddenly, then he slowly began to pass out. Saya walked towards him, but Valkenhayn appeared in the room, and pulled her out into the hall.

"What are you doing?! He's in pain!" Saya tried to get back into the room, but he did not release her.

"Listen to me madam, please allow me to explain." Saya stopped resisting, and Valkenhayn motioned for her to sit on the couch in the lounge, "When Ragna awakens, he will be in a very dire thirst for blood. You would be the one in pain if you were in there when he awakes. It is for you own safety Madam Saya." Saya simply looked at the floor, "My dear, Madam Rachel will be here soon to take you to a different room for your conversion. I advise you steel yourself."

"Is it...painful?" Saya asked, more worried about Ragna.

"That milady, I do not know." Valkenhayn said. Rachel then walked down the stairs, and beckoned Saya to come to her.

"The initial pain ends quickly. However I feel this will be almost unbearable for you Saya." Rachel said bluntly as they ascended the stairs to the upper rooms.

"Why?"

"The feeling after, is like how you felt during your time under the spell."

Saya's face grew dark. She would do it, no changing her mind on that matter, but now she knew she would be in much distress.

"What about...after?"

"I know what you are thinking, and it will be quite alright. Once you awake, you may simply go about your daily routine. Ragna was more difficult and had to be restrained due to your, dare I say, enticing smell." Saya blushed slightly at what she assumed was praise.

"Wait, then why did you kiss me earlier? Wouldn't you have bitten me?"

"Perhaps, if I was not going to taste you eventually." Rachel ran her hand through her long hair, and they approached the last door in the long hallway. Nago and Gii sat patiently waiting, and opened the door for the two. The white room was more simple than the room Saya and Ragna resided in. Knowing already what to do, Saya got onto the bed, laying on her back. She was worried, as Rachel simply stared at her. She took a deep breath through her nose, smelling her, and released a long sigh.

"You know, I was lying." Rachel said simply.

Without warning, Rachel crawled on top of her, pinning her arms to the bed. Saya stared at Rachel's face, worried she was being overcome by her blood. Then, with a gentle strength, Rachel pressed her lips to her, sliding her tongue into her mouth. After a few brief seconds, Rachel pulled off.

"You intrigue me greatly Saya, and I deem it an obvious choice I take advantage of Ragna's incapacitation. Have no fear." Saya glared at her, then softened, honestly curious herself. Gentler now, Rachel continued where she left off, Saya sliding her own tongue into her mouth. They held each other on the bed for several minutes, then Rachel removed her lips once more. Her eyes easily portrayed the message, it was time to move on, they could continue this later if Rachel so desired. As Saya revealed her neck, Rachel lowered her head, holding her tightly, and kissed her neck sweetly. Then she sank her sharp fangs into her throat. Saya yelped, the pain streamed through her whole body in mere seconds, and almost immediately began to dissipate. Saya knew this feeling, and tears rolled down her eyes as she began to fall asleep. Finally, she blacked out, and felt nothing once more. She was comforted by one single thought, the thought that she was safe now. Ragna would always be there to return her love. They had joined Rachel's family, and would be having a child in distant future. Saya, despite the immense feeling of loneliness, was happy, and drifted off to sleep within her dreams.


End file.
